1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the installation and testing of new interactive voice response (IVR) software while maintaining full IVR call center capacity.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, during the installation and testing of new interactive voice response software, a subset of the call center components are isolated from live communication traffic, resulting in a reduction in IVR call center capacity. As a result, the installation and testing of new interactive voice response software are typically performed in periods of low communication traffic, usually at night.